My Gangsta Boy
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Kadang apa yang nampak tak selalu mewakili yang sebenarnya. My Gangsta Boy, sebuah cerita tentang seorang gangster. Seme Gangster? udah biasa. kalo uke gangster? mungkin agak biasa (?)/Lagi gak bisa bikin summary, silahkan baca saja XD/Chap 2 UP!/Cast: Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Yesung, Ryeowook and other cast/Warning: BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/typos
1. Chapter 1

**My Gangsta Boy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The world doesn't go as you think ..  
But the world not going by what you thought is great!  
Because unimaginable things happen!_

.

.

.

Seoul, Korea selatan. Tak selamanya menyimpan keindahan..

Tak selamanya semuanya baik-baik saja..

Tak selamanya semua aman-aman saja..

Tidak tahu kah kalian bahwa ditiap tikungan-tikungan sepi itu akan berbeda cerita di malam hari..

Dan tembok-tembok yang berdiri kokoh itu, kadang menjadi saksi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana..  
semuanya sangat berbeda, jika selama ini yang kita tahu bahwa Korea adalah negeri idaman, maka sesungguhnya itu berbeda..

Begitu pun dengan manusia, tiap manusia itu berbeda..

Baik fisik maupun watak,

Begitu juga dengan jalan kehidupan yang dipilih..

Manusia-manusia itu tidak semuanya baik, semua sama saja bak kisah drama yang disiarkan ditelevisi ditiap harinya.

Ada tokoh protagonis, tokoh antagonis bahkan yang berperan sebagai figuran pun ada.

Tapi sayang, ini kenyataan.

Dunia nyata dengan segala liku-liku kehidupan..

Dengan segala kisah yang terkadang tak masuk akal..

Dengan segala kejadian yang terkadang terjadi diluar perkiraan.

Tapi itu lah hidup, dengan segala misterinya.

Kadang yang terlihat tak sama dengan apa yang ada sebenarnya.

Bahkan terkadang, semuanya hanya kebohongan semata.

.

.

Hujan, malam ini Seoul, ibu kota Korea Selatan itu diguyur hujan membuat air menggenangi beberapa bagian jalan.

Tapi, hujan yang terus turun bak ribuan anak panah itu tak surut menghentikan apa yang terjadi di sebuah lapang gelap nan sepi itu.

Segerombolan orang ada disana, semuanya hampir sama. Bukan, bukan berarti mereka kembar. Hanya saja, mereka semua menggunakan pakaian serba gelap dengan beberapa senjata tajam yang terselip di saku-sakunya.

Bau anyir darah mulai menguar dari tubuh-tubuh yang kini kaku tak berdaya, darah mereka mengalir bersama aliran air.

Sementara yang lainnya masih berusaha saling menumbangkan kelompok yang dianggapnya musuh.

Segala jenis senjata tajam diacung-acungkan oleh orang-orang itu, berusaha menghabisi lawannya. Tak peduli dengan hujan yang turun semakin deras, perkelahian itu malah semakin memanas.

"Shit! mereka sama sekali tak berkurang!" umpat seorang namja dengan wajah chinnese nya.

"Kau benar hyung, kurasa malah anggota kita yang banyak tumbang" ucap seorang namja dengan wajah chilidsh yang ada dalam posisi saling membelakangi dengan namja berwajah chinnese tadi.

"Matilah kau Kim Youngwoon!" teriak seorang namja sembari menghempaskan sebuah kapak berwarna merah ke arah orang yang disebutnya sebagai Kim Youngwoon itu.

"Hyung awaaaaaaaaaaaas!" teriak namja berwajah chinnese tadi berusaha memberitahu si Kim Youngwoon yang masih menghajar beberapa orang musuhnya itu. beruntung karena dia memiliki reflek yang cepat, namja bernama Kim Yongwoon itu berhasil menghindari serangan tadi. Namun sayang, karena sedikit lengah, membuat musuhnya menerjangnya sehingga dia tersungkur ke tanah, tak sampai disitu, lawannya yang lain segera mengerubunginya dan menendang tubuhnya, membuat namja itu semakin tersungkur. Kaus warna putih yang dikenakannya kini telah berganti warna menjadi merah, akibat darah yang keluar dari luka yang ada di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Salah seorang dari lawannya memaksanya untuk berdiri, sementara di depannya, ada seorang namja dengan sebuah samurai di tangannya yang sedang menyeringai ke arah namja itu.

Kim Youngwoon membelalakkan matanya, menyadari apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya, membuat si namja samurai itu melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Hidup mu hanya sampai disini, Kangin ah. Selamat tinggal" ucap namja itu kemudian menebaskan samurai panjangnya ke tubuh Kim Youngwoon yang langsung kembali tersungkur ke tanah dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari tubuhnya.

.  
.

Si namja berwajah childish yang melihat ketuanya kembali tersungkur berusaha mendekati sang ketua. Namun sayang, beberapa musuhnya menghalangi jalannya.

"Shit!" umpatnya sembari mengambil sebuah tongkat baseball yang ada di dekatnya dan menjadikannya sebagai alat untuk melawan musuhnya yang tak kunjung habis. Dengan liar, namja itu memukul lawannya hingga tersungkur tak berdaya, sementara dirinya pun tak jauh mengenaskan dengan noda darah yang menotori paras tampannya.

"HYUNG!HYUNG-NIM!SADARLAH!" teriaknya panik setelah berhasil menggapai tubuh sang ketua. Sayang, tak ada jawaban dari Kim Youngwoon itu.

Orang-orang yang berstatus sebagai musuh mereka pun mendekat dengan seringaian yang terpatri di wajah mereka.

"Shit!" ucap si namja berwajah chinnese yang masih sibuk menghabisi lawannya.

"Habislah, riwayat kalian!" ucap si namja samurai itu masih dengan smirk yang ada di wajahnya, namja itu mendekat ke arah si namja childish yang tengah berusaha menyadarkan Kim Youngwoon.

Tiba-tiba datanglah sebuah bumerang yang melayang di atas mereka dan mengenai tepat dibagian perut si namja samurai, membuatnya tumbang seketika. Semua yang ada disana kaget karena si namja samurai tiba-tiba tumbang, kemudian mereka mengarahkan pandangannya ke belakang.

Disana, berdiri seorang namja dengan rambut coklatnya. Hujan yang turun membasahi tubuhnya pun sama sekali tak dihiraukannya, biarlah hujan malam itu mengiringinya, bak sebuah orkestra yang menghiasi pertunjukan malam itu.

Sebuah smirk tercipta di wajahnya ketika iris hitamnya menangkap ekspresi terkejut para musuhnya. Dengan santainya namja berambut coklat itu memutar-mutar sebuah kunai yang ada di ditelunjuk kanannya kemudian mengarahkannya pada musuhnya dan tepat! Dua orang tumbang hanya dengan sebuah kunai saja.

Namja berambut coklat itu kemudian menerjang musuh-musuhnya. Di meloncat, berbalik dan menendang musuh-musuhnya tanpa ampun. Tak dihiraukannya jeritan-jeritan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut musuh-musuhnya itu. Baginya itu tak seberapa dibanding dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada Kim Youngwoon. Tak cukup hanya sampai disitu, namja itu kemudian melemparkan beberapa shuriken yang tepat mengenai urat nadi musuhnya. Membuat musuhnya berkurang drastis dalam waktu yang singkat. Kemudian namja berambut coklat itu melompat dan menendang kedua musuhnya yang tersisa hingga tersungkur ke tanah dan pingsan.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya nya singkat pada si namja childish yang masih berusaha menyadarkan Kim Youngwoon.

"Ayah mu terluka parah dan kau bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya si namja berwaah childsh itu, tak percaya dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut si namja berambut coklat.

"En He ah, kenapa kau telat datang?" tanya si namja berwajah chinnese yang sekarang sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Tadi komplotan mereka menghadangku di tengah jalan, untung aku bersama Ryouku. Jadi ku serahkan saja cecunguk itu padanya" ucapnya santai "Kalian tak apa?" tanya nya lagi pada kedua rekannya itu.

"Luka ku dan DongHai tak terlalu parah, tapi kurasa kita harus membawa hyungnim ke rumah sakit, tadi dia tertebas samurai" ucap si namja berwajah chinnese itu.

_Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit~ _tak lama setelah Hangeng, si namja berwajah chinnese itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah Audi R8-Etron berhenti tepat didepan mereka.

"Oh, Ryouku ah. Kau datang tepat waktu" ucap En He, si namja berambut coklat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

-Seoul, 07.00 AM-

_My Gangsta Boy,  
My Gangsta Boy,  
Neh nahmjahjyoh neh nahmjahjyoh,  
My Gangsta Boy,  
My Gangsta,  
My Gangsta,  
Nuhn cham muhtjyuh,  
Nuhn cham muhtjyuh,  
You're My Prince,_

"Noonaaaa~ berisiiiik~! Kecilkan suara nyanyian mu itu!" keluh seorang namja yang masih bergelung dalam selimutnya itu.

"Tidak mau!" ucap seorang yeoja cantik yang tadi disebut noona oleh si namja yang masih betah dengan dunia mimpinya.

"Lagi pula ini sudah pagi, Kyu! Cepat bangun dasar pemalas!" teriak victoria, sang noona pada namdongsaengnya itu.

"Tidak mau! Ini hari minggu dan aku baru tidur dua jam yang lalu" ucap Kyuhyun, namdongsaeng Victoria.

"Aish, pasti dia begadang karena bermain games lagi" gerutu Victoria "YAK! Kyuhyun ah! Bilang pada yeoja-yeoja mu itu berhenti menelpon ke rumah! Aish mengganggu saja" ucapnya setelah menerima telepon yang ternyata dari yeoja-yeoja yang mengaku sebagai yeojachingu adiknya itu, merasa tak ada respon dari adiknya, yeoja cantik itu pun kembali meneruskan acara memasak sembari mendengarkan lagu dari salah satu girlband yang ada di Korea itu.

_My Gangsta Boy,  
My Gangsta Boy,  
Nah bbooneejyoh nah bbooneejyoh,  
My Gangsta Boy,  
My Gangsta,  
My Gangsta,  
Hengbokhaejyuh hengbokhaejyuh,  
My Gangsta,_

"NOONAAAAA!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi karena sekarang sang noona dengan sengaja menyanyi dengan suara yang lebih kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

-Seoul, 10.00 Am-

Seorang namja berambut pirang tengah berjalan melewati lorong di sebuah rumah mewah. Namja itu tak sendiri, dia bersama dengan Donghae, atau sering di sebut dengan Dong Hai dirumah itu.

"Huaah, begitu hebatkah tangan kanan bos mu itu?" tanya si namja pirang pada Donghae yang telah menceritakan tentang kejadian semalam pada si namja pirang itu.

"Ya tentu saja. Bahkan dalam kelompok kami dia disebut dengan the legend" ucap Donghae santai

"Aish, aku sangat senang sekali bisa masuk dalam kelompok mafia hebat" ucap Yesung, si namja berambut pirang itu.

"Tentu saja. Dan kau harus berterimakasih padaku yang telah mengajukan mu untuk bergabung dengan kelompok kami" ujar Donghae menyombongkan dirinya

"Ah iyah ingat! Hyung nim masih dalam perawatan di Rumah sakit, dan yang akan kau temui adalah tangan kanannya. Tapi meskipun begitu kau harus bersikap sopan padanya." Ucap Donghae memperingatkan.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu" ucap Yesung kesal karena dari tadi Donghae so mengajarinya padahal dia lebih tua dari namja berwajah childish itu.

Langkah Donghae dan Yesung terhenti ketika keduanya telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu jati yang berdiri kokoh dihadapan mereka

_Tok..tok..tok.._

"Masuk!" ucap orang yang berada di dalam

.

.

.

Yesung POV

Aku dan Donghae melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan ini tampak luas dengan beberapa perabotan antik yang menjadi pajangan di dalamnya. Donghae bilang, disini aku bisa menemui si tangan kanan dari kelompok mafia yang di pimpin oleh Kim Yongwoon ini. Ah iyah, lebih baik aku perkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Kenalkan, Aku Kim Yesung. Aku adalah calon anggota baru dalam kelompok mafia yang menamakan diri mereka The Dragon, sebenarnya anggota kelompok mafia ini tidak hanya berasal dari Korea saja, contohnya orang yang bernama Ryouku si ahli Kendo dari Jepang, kemampuannya adalah bertarung dengan pedang. Lalu ada Hangeng si master Kungfu dari China, ah iyah dan orang yang berada di sampingku ini namanya Donghae, dia ahi Taekwondo dari Mokpo selain itu dia juga ahli dalam merakit bom, atau pun senjata lainnya. Selain itu, tadi si Donghae itu menceritakan tentang seseorang yang disebut dengan 'the legend', dia adalah tangan kanan dari pemimpin kelompok The Dragon yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak kandung dari Kim Yongwoon. Banyak kelompok mafia lainnya yang menganggapnya hebat dan orang yang tak boleh dianggap remeh. Dia menguasai teknik Jujutsu yang terkenal sebagai teknik 'curang' seperti mencolok mata, menggigit yang dilakukan dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Selain itu dia juga menguasai Ninjutsu, teknik yang banyak dikuasai para gerilya jepang dan ah dia juga sangat ahli dalam menggunakan senjata apapun, tapi katanya dia lebih suka hanya bermodal kunai dan shuriken. Yah, itu lah beberapa orang yang terkenal dalam kelompok The Dragon ini, walaupun begitu aku belum pernah bertatap muka langsung dengan orang-orang yang ku ceritakan tadi.

Apa? Kau bertanya kemampuanku?

Heh, jangan meremehkan aku ya. Begini-begini aku juga ahli dalam merakit senjata walau yah, kemampuan bela diriku masih dibawah dari orang-orang yang kusebutkan tadi.

Lihatlah, semua orang-orang disana semua berbaju hitam. Orang-orang itu menundukkan kepalanya ketika melihatku dan Donghae memasuki ruangan yang agak remang itu. Ternyata si Donghae ini termasuk orang yang dihormati juga, ckck pantas saja dia begitu so menasehati ku.

Langkah kaki Donghae berhenti ketika kami tiba di seuah meja disana terdapat tiga orang. Satu orang sedang membaca sebuah koran hingga menutupi wajahnya, sedang dihadapannya ada seorang laki-laki berwajah chinnese sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya dan di sebelah orang yang sedang membaca koran itu ada seorang namja bertubuh kecil yang... imut?

Astaga.. apakah dia termasuk ke dalam kelompok mafia ini?

Huaaa namja itu manis sekali, matanya bulat dengan bibir yang tipis..

Eh? dia tersenyum padaku?

Huaa senyumnya manis sekali..

Bolehkah dia kubawa pulang? Kekeke

"Ya! Berhenti memasang wajah bodoh itu dan usap air liur mu itu!" ucap Donghae sembari menyikutku. Aish.. dasar bocah ini.

Eh tunggu, apa tadi katanya? Air liur?

Aigoo~ aku pun mengusap sudut bibirku. Aish, hanya melihatnya saja aku sudah begini..ckck

"Hyung nim, ini orang baru yang kuceritakan itu" ucap Donghae sembari kembali menyikutku untuk memberi salam

"Ah, ne.. Kim Yesung imnida" ucapku sembari memungkukkan kepalaku ke arah namja berwajah chinnese itu. pasti dia kan tangan kanan boss di kelompok ini?

Kulihat dia hanya melirikku sekilas, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Lalu orang yang tadi membaca koran pun melirikku sekilas,

"Tempatkan dia di dapur" ucapnya enteng..

MWO? Apa-apaan bocah itu? apa dia pikir aku bergabung untuk menjadi koki?

"YA! Kau bocah tak sopan sekali, aku ini ahli dalam merangkai senjata!" ucapku sombong, biar saja bocah tak tau diri itu tau siapa aku sebenarnya.

_Bugh~ _

Aku tersungkur begitu saja ke hadapan bocah itu ketika Donghae menendangku.

Aish, ada apa dengan ikan mokpo itu?

Ckck

"Sopanlah sedikit pada Hyungnim!" ucapnya memperingatkan ku.

Apa katanya? Aku kan sudah bersikap sopan..

Tunggu apa jangan-jangan bocah itu...

_Drrt..drrrt.._ kulihat ponsel si namja chinnese itu bergetar,

"Yoboseo?" ucapnya pada orang yang menghubunginya

"Mwo?" ucapnya dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget

"Arrasso, kami akan segera kesana" ucapnya lagi kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon itu

"Hyung nim, ibu anda menyuruh anda untuk menemuinya" ucapnya pada bocah yang tadi sedang membaca koran tadi.

Astaga, jadi benar? si tangan kanan boss mafia ini adalah... bocah itu?

Aigoo~..

.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

DELETE?

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Haaallo~..

Aku datang dengan ff baruu

Muahahaha *plak

Iya tau ff yang lain juga belom apdet..

Tapi otakku lagi butek buat lanjutin ff yang belom beres

Malah dapetnya bikin baru u,u

Ini gimana ceritanya?

Adakah yang suka?

Ditunggu komentarnya~..


	2. Chapter 2

**My Gangsta Boy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The world doesn't go as you think ..  
But the world not going by what you thought is great!  
Because unimaginable things happen!_

.

.

.

Sebuah limosin mewah berhenti dengan apik di Seoul National Hospital, dari dalam limosin itu keluarlah beberapa namja dengan jas serba hitam. Tampak disana seorang namja berambut coklat melangkah dengan angkuh dijajaran paling depan, sementara di belakangnya, terdapat beberapa orang yang mengikutinya. Gerombolan berbaju hitam itu melangkah pasti menuju ke ruang ICU yang ada di rumah sakit besar itu.

Setelah tiba disana, Hangeng si namja China menyetop langkah dua orang namja yang ada di belakangnya, membiarkan si namja berambut coklat meneruskan langkahnya sendirian memasuki ruang itu.

"Ryouku ah, kau tak ikut masuk?" tanya Hangeng heran pada namja –orang kepercayaan si namja berambut coklat tadi-

"Tidak. Kurasa yang akan dibicarakan adalah masalah keluarga" ucap namja itu santai sembari mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang ada di sana.

.

.

-Yesung POV-

Aku masih membatu dengan pikiran yang tak menentu.

Tak habis pikir, kenapa seorang yang imut seperti mereka malah termasuk dalam dunia mafia seperti ini?

Kau tahu orang yang disebut Ryouku tadi itu? yang ku ceritakan sebagai si ahli kendo dari jepang itu adalah seorang namja manis dengan tubuh mungil dan mata yang bulat? Orang yang sama yang membuatku tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air liur ku tadi saat aku pertama kali memandangnya? Orang yang sama yang aku ingin bawa pulang –kalau bisa-

Ya Tuhan. Ini memang sangat diluar dugaan.

Dan apa kau masih ingat dengan 'The Legend' yang tadi di ceritakan Donghae padaku?

Si tangan kanan ketua mafia the dragon yang juga merupakan anaknya itu?

Ternyata dia adalah si bocah berambut coklat yang dipanggil En He oleh si namja berwajah Chinnese itu. bocah yang sama yang tadi mengatakan untuk menempatkanku di dapur. Dan parahnya, bocah itu meskipun angkuh dengan kata-kata tajamnya, dia adalah seorang bocah yang ku kira dia seusia dengan adikku yang masih senior highshool. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, bocah berambut coklat yang katanya bernama asli Kim Eunhyuk itu mempunyai wajah yang tak kalah imut dengan si Ryouku itu.

Astaga~..

Ada apa dengan geng mafia ini?

Padahal yang ku tau Kim Youngwoon atau Kangin hyung itu adalah orang yang jauh dari kata imut, walau yah memang dia mempunyai istri berwajah malaikat bernama Leeteuk. Tapi walaupun dia berwajah malaikat, ternyata dia pun tak bisa dianggap remeh karena dia adalah ahli tembak jarak jauh, dia pun mahir dalam beberapa teknik beladiri jepang.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Si namja berambut coklat itu berhenti tepat di sebuah kamar yang berisi seorang namja yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat bantu kehiduan yang menempel di tubuhnya. Disebelah si namja yang terbaring itu, tampak namja lain nya yang sedang membenamkan kepalanya di tangan si namja yang tak sadarkan diri dengan lesung pipi yang tampak ketika dia tersenyum.

"Eomma~" ucap si namja berambut coklat itu pelan

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, si namja berlesung pipi mengangkat kepalanya menatap si namja berambut coklat –anaknya- dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau sudah datang?" ucap si namja berlesung pipi itu yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh si namja berambut coklat itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam saja?" ucap Ryouku pada Yesung yang masih betah dengan pikirannya sendiri. Nampaknya hanya dua orang itu saja yang tersisa karena tadi Hangeng namja berwajah Chinnese itu pamit untuk mengurus sesuatu yang penting sementara Donghae memilih untuk pergi ke kantin dan mengisi perutnya

"Eh? kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Yesung yang sepertinya sudah sadar dari dunianya

Ryouku tersenyum membuat Yesung menahan napasnya.

"Tentu saja, bukannya hanya ada kau dan aku disini?" ucap Ryouku masih dengan senyum yang terpampang diwajah manisnya membuat Yesung jadi salah tingkah tiba-tiba.

Ryouku menjulurkan tangannya pada Yesung, membuat namja berambut pirang itu menaikkan alisnya.

"Kita belum berkenalan. Aku Kim Ryeowook, nama samaranku Ryouku" ucapnya santai.

Selama beberapa saat Yesung terdiam, terpana dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya. Entahlah, sejak pertama kali melihatnya, sangat sulit bagi Yesung untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja asal Jepang itu.

"Ah ne, namaku Yesung. Kim Yesung" ucap namja berambut pirang itu sembari menjabat tangan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk ah, dokter bilang luka appa mu cukup serius sehingga dia harus masuk ICU" ucap namja berlesung pipi yang tadi di panggil eomma oleh si namja berambut coklat itu.

Eunhyuk, namja berambut coklat itu masih tak bergeming.

"Dokter bilang..hiks..dokter bilang appa mu kehilangan darah cukup banyak..hiks..jadi..hiks.." runtuh, usaha si namja berlesung pipi itu runtuh sudah. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya menerima kenyataan bahwa suaminya, si pimpinan mafia the dragon harus terbaring lemah di ruang intensif karena pertarungannya kemarin.

Melihat sang eomma menangis pilu, Eunhyuk langsung menghambur memeluk eommanya, berusaha menenangkannya. Dia paling lemah dengan tangis sang eomma.

Dalam hati dia merutuki geng mafia yang kemarin telah melukai appanya. Walaupun dia sedang menenangkan sang eomma, kau bisa lihat kilatan amarah yang membara lewat iris coklatnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, menyalurkan amarahnya pada siapapun yang membuat appanya terabaring tak berdaya dan telah membuat sang eomma bersedih.

Dia bersumpah akan menghabisi siapapun yang telah melukai keluarganya.

"Uljima, eomma"

.

.

.

-Seoul Highschool-

"Kyuhyun oppa ini, untukmu. Selamat hari kasih sayang~" ucap seorang yeoja malu-malu sembari menyerahkan sebuah coklat berbentuk hati pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo" ucap Kyuhyun singkat sembari tersenyum membuat si yeoja membeku tiba-tiba. "Selamat hari valentine juga untuk mu" lanjut namja itu masih dengan senyuman yang membuat si yeoja pingsan seketika -_-

Tanpa di ketahui oleh Kyuhyun, di balik tembok itu ada seorang namja berambut hitam berpipi chubby yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Ketika Kyuhyun akan melangkahkan kakinya, ada seorang yeoja yang menghampirinya..

"Emm..Kyuhyun oppa..emm ini.." ucapnya sembari menyerahkan sekotak coklat yang juga berbentuk hati.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat aksi yeoja yang malu-malu ini. Kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan yeoja itu yang membuat si yeoja mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Gomawo" ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum setelah mengambil coklat yang tadi dipegang si yeoja, membuat si yeoja membeku. Kemudian namja berambut ikal itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya sembari menenteng satu keranjang coklat dari para yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke yang ada di sekolahnya itu. Sementara di belakangnya, ada seorang namja yang membuntuti Kyuhyun sedari pagi sembari memegang erat sekotak coklat.

.

.

"Yak! Dongsaeng!" ucap Victoria sembari menjitak kepala Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di taman sekolah.

Kyuhyun mendengus karena noonanya itu sangat senang sekali menjitak atau terkadang memukulnya.

"Aish, noona yah. Tak bisa kah kau berlaku lembut pada dongsaeng tampan mu ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sang noona.

Victoria mendengus mendengar perkaatan sang dongsaeng yang memang kelewat narsis. Kemudian mata indah si yeoja cantik itu melihat coklat yang bertumpuk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata kau boleh juga" ucap Victoria sembari mengambil salah satu coklat yang ada di keranjang yang ada di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar pujian tak langsung dari sang noona. "Tentu saja, tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Kyuhyun narsis membuahkan sebuah jitakkan dari sang noona.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri" ucap Victoria sembari mencicipi salah satu coklat yang ada di keranjang itu.

"Yak! Ini coklat ku!" ucap Kyuhyun sembari merebut coklat yang ada di genggaman sang noona.

"Aish, kau pelit sekali" ucap Victoria kemudian membuka bungkusan coklat lainnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mendengus, noonanya benar-benar keterlaluan pikirnya.

"Ya, kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyerahkan coklat mu pada si Thai prince itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahil yang terpampang di wajahnya membuat sang noona menghentikan acara mari-memakan-coklat-hasil-tangkapan-evil-dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Molla" ucap Voctoria singkat kemudian kembali memakan coklat yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Kyuhyun kembali merebut coklat yang ada dalam genggaman sang noona. "Aish, masa begitu saja kau butuh bantuan ku?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Oke..oke aku akan menyerahkannya" ucap Victoria sembari membawa keranjang coklat milik Kyuhyun.

"Semoga berhasil~" ucap Kyuhyun saat noonanya semakin menjauh..

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

"YAK! NOONA KENAPA SEMUA COKLAT KU KAU BAWA? AISH!" teriak Kyuhyun sementara sang noona hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

.

.

.

-Seoul Hospital-

Eunhyuk, si namja berambut coklat itu melangkahkan kakinya di lorong rumah sakit itu. setelah bertemu dengan sang eomma, dia kembali menuju anak buahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hyungnim?" tanya Donghae pada namja berambut coklat itu.

"Appa masih belum sadarkan diri. Oh ya, aku ingin kau membuntuti orang yang kemarin menyerang appa" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada dinginnya. Donghae mengangguk mengerti.

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Hangeng hyung sedang mengurusi sesuatu" ucap Ryeowook seakan mengerti apa yang sedang difikirkan namja berambut coklat itu.

"Suruh Hangeng hyung menemuiku secepatnya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan. Kumpulkan semua anggota sore ini" ucap Eunhyuk pada Ryewook. "Lalu kau!" ucapnya lagi sembari menatap tajam Yesung yang membuat namja berambut pirang itu tersentak kaget.

"Kau bantu Donghae dan segera kabari aku secepatnya" ucap Eunhyuk yang dijawab anggukan mantap oleh Yesung.

"Kajja kita kembali" ucapnya lagi sembari melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

.

"Donghae ah, apa bocah itu memang seperti itu?" tanya Yesung pada Donghae saat keduanya beada di mobil Donghae.

"Bocah? Maksudmu En He?" tanya Donghae

"Iya, a \pa dia memang seperti itu? dingin? Ah padahal wajahnya manis" ucap Yesung yang dihadiahi geplakan di kepalanya

"Jaga bicara mu!" ucap Donghae singkat. Yesung memperhatikan ekspresi Donghae, kemudian sebuah seriangaian tercipta di wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau sependapat denganku"

_Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit~.. _Donghae mengerem mobil secara mendadak membuat kepala yesung membentur kaca mobil.

"YAK! Kenapa mengerem mendadak?" gerutu Yesung sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Rasakan!" ucap Donghae singkat kemudian kembali mengemudikan mobilnya.

Yesung kembali menggerutu. "Tunggu. Tapi kenapa dia sangat marah tadi?" tanya Yesung lagi

"Marah?"

"Iya, kau lihatkan tadi tatapan matanya? Seakan ada kilatan api dalam matanya itu, yah walaupun dia tampak tenang dan bicara dengan nada dingin" ucap Yesung.

Seulas senyum nampak diwajah Donghae. "Ya, begitulah dia" ucap Donghae singkat.

"Lalu siapa yang harus kita buntuti?"

"Choi Siwon, pemimpin geng The Black horse" ucap Donghae singkat sementara Yesung membelalakkan matanya.

.

.

-Yesung POV-

"Lalu siapa yang harus kita buntuti?" tanya ku karena dipikir-pikir aku kan tidak tahu siapa yang harus aku dan namja ikan ini buntuti

"Choi Siwon, pemimpin geng The Black horse" ucap Donghae singkat sementara aku membelalakkan mataku kaget.

Kau tahu? Choi Siwon yang tadi disebut-sebut namja ikan ini adalah pimpinan mafia yang menamakan diri mereka The Black Horse. Salah satu kelompok mafia terbesar di Korea Selatan. Choi Siwon itu sangat handal dalam urusan bisnis apalagi penyelundupan senjata api. Dia bisa lolos dari pemeriksaan polisi. Nampaknya dia memiliki anak buah dengan pihak polisi, makannya dia bisa seenaknya menyelundupkan senjata-senjata itu tanpa diketahui. Dan si Choi Siwon itu memliki pendukung yang lumayan banyak dari komplotan mafia di Jepang dan Eropa.

Tapi, membuntuti Choi Siwon sebagai misi pertama bagiku? Astaga..semoga aku selamat.

.

.

.

-The Black Horse-

Tampak seorang namja 'cantik' melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah ruangan sembari membawa nampan berisi sebotol wine dengan dua buah gelas wine. Setelah sampai didepan sebuah pintu, jari-jari nya terangkat mengetuk pintu jati itu.

"Masuk" ucap orang dari dalam

Sebuah senyum tercipta di paras si namja ketika mendengar suara dari dalam. Kemudian namja itu memutar knop pintu itu menampakkan seorang namja yang tengah bergelut dengan laporan yang ada di mejanya.

Namja cantik itu kembali tersenyum, melihat namja yang ada di depannya masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Tanpa ragu, namja itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju si namja yang tengah bergelut dengan beberapa dokumen di mejanya.

"Kau tampak sibuk" ucap namja cantik itu membuat si namja tampan yang tengah memeriksan dokumen-dokumen itu mendongakkan kepalanya menghasilkan sebuah senyuman hadir di wajah tampannya.

"Aku selalu ada waktu untuk mu, Kibum ah" ucapnya pada si namja cantik.

"Mau merayakan sesuatu denganku?" tanya si namja yang di panggil Kibum tadi sembari menunjukkan wine yang dia bawa.

"Tentu. Suatu kehormatan bagi ku" ucapnya si namja tampan itu sembari menghampiri Kibum.

"Untuk keberhasilan mu~" ucap Kibum sembari menyerahkan segelas wine pada namja itu.

"Untuk keberhasilan the black horse" ucap si namja tampan itu kemudian menyesap wine itu. "Ada kabar tentang Kim Youngwoon?" tanya si namja itu pada Kibum.

Kibum meletakkan gelas winenya kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher namja yang ada didepannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada namja di depannya.

"Dia sedang terbaring lemah di ICU" ucapnya kemudian mengecup bibir namja yang ada di depannya.

.

.

.

Seoul Highschool

"Sungmiin hyuuuuuuung~" teriak seorang namja berpipi chubby berambut coklat pada namja bermabut hitam yang juga berpipi chubby yang sedang duduk di dekat air mancur yang ada di sekolah itu.

Merasa dipanggil, namja berambut hitam itu mengedarkan pandangannya kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada si namja berambut coklat.

"Hyung sedang apa disini?" tanya namja berambut coklat itu sembari mendudukkan dirinya disamping si namja yang dipanggil hyung itu.

Sungmin menghela napasnya kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Henry, namja berpipi chubby dan berambut coklat yang merupakan adik kelasnya itu.

"Apa hyung sudah menyerahkannya?"

Sungmin kembali mengehela napasnya kemudian mengambil coklat yang tergeletak si sebelah kirinya dan menunjukkannya pada Henry.

"Kau belum memberikannya?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak bisa"

"Wae?"

"Karena dia terlalu berkilau untukku" ucap Sungmin lemah

Kali ini malah Henry yang menghela nafasnya.

"Aish hyung ini ada-ada saja. Ayo kau pasti bisa!" ucapnya memberi semangat pada orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyung kandungnya.

"Tapi..."

"Aish, tidak ada tapi-tapian, kajja!" ucap Henry sembari menarik tangan Sungmin.

.

.

"Kyuhyun sunbae!"teriak Henry saat namja chubby keturunan China itu melihat Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di bangku taman. Kemudian namja itu menyeret Sungmin dan menghampiri Kyuhyun

"Ada apa, Henry ah" tanya Kyuhyun saat Henry sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Aku mengantar Sungmin hyung" ucap Henry sembari mendorong Sungmin ke depan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ada apa Sungmin ah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang malah membuat Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung! Cepat berikan!" bisik Henry pada Sungmin yang masih membatu disana. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"emm.. aku..itu..emm.."

"Aish, Sungmin hyung ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun sunbae!" ucap Henry terus terang membuat Sungmin kaget dan menatap adik kelasnya itu.

"Geurayo? Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"emm... ii..ini..Selamatharivalentine!Semogakausukacoklatbuatanku!" ucap Sungmin secepat kilat kemudian berlari setelah menyerahkan coklat yang dari tadi dipegangnya.

"Ya! Hyung tunggu!" teriak Henry yang ditinggal begitu saja. "Hyung, aku pergi dulu ya. Coklatnya dimakan yah. Itu Sungmin hyung sendiri yang membuatnya!" ucap henry sebelum berlari mengikuti jejak Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan coklat dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap coklat itu. Coklat itu berbeda dengan semua coklat yang tadi dia terima, karena coklat itu bukan berbentuk hati, melainkan lonjong, meniru bentuk dari benda yang selalu Kyuhyun bawa kemana-mana, psp.

"Gomawo"..

.

.

.

-The Dragon-

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya pasti menuju ke ruang rapat, tempat dia mengumpulkan bawahannya. Disampingnya, tampak Ryeowook yang selalu menemani namja berambut coklat itu.

Keduanya tiba di depan sebuah pintu, kemudian tanpa ragu namja berambut coklat itu membuka pintu itu dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang rapat yang telah terisi oleh anggota kelompok The Dragon. Melihat sang Legend memasukki ruangan, otomatis orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu membungkukkan badannya, menghormati si namja berambut coklat yang bergelar The legend itu.

"Duduk" ucap Eunhyuk setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada diujung meja. "Donghai" ucapnya lagi.

"Ne. Dari hasil penyelidikan ku, Siwon akan berada di Jepang 3 hari kedepan. Dia akan bertemu dengan beberapa kliennya di sana. Dia dijadwalkan berangkat besok."Terang Donghae.

"Bagus. Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu pada kalian semua" ucap namja itu sembari mengedarkan pandangannya mentap langsung satu-satu orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu. "Ayahku masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit" ucapnya santai kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya di ruangan itu membuat semua yang ada disana terkesiap kaget dan merubah posisi duduk mereka menjadi tegak. Entah kenapa mereka merasakan firasat buruk dengan apa yang akan sang Legenda bicarakan.

"Dan selama ayahku dirawat, eomma ku mempercayakan kelompok ini padaku" ucapnya masih melangkah pelan sembari memperhatikan semua orang yang ada disana.

"Dan bagi kalian yang memanfaatkan hal ini untuk memberontak, atau mungkin untuk mengkhianati ayaku.." langkahnya terhenti seiring dengan ucapannya yang menggantung.

Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah Wakizashi (pedang pendek) dari lengan jas yang dipakainya.

"Kau tau kan, wakizashi digunakan untuk apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari mengarahkan pedang pendek itu pada leher Yesung. Membuat namja berambut pirang itu berkeringat dingin. _Gulp, _dengan susah payah Yesung menelan ludahnya "uu..untuk memenggal kepala..musuh.." ucapnya terbata karena pedang pendek itu semakin mendekat dengan kulit lehernya dan membuat sedikit darah keluar dari lehernya itu.

Mendengar jawaban Yesung, Eunhyuk menyeringai "Pintar" pujinya. "Jadi, bagi kalian yang berniat memberontak atau bahkan mengkhianati ayahku, maka kalian akan menjadi sasaran bagi wakizashi tersayangku ini" ucapnya dengan nada dingin membuat semua yang disana merinding.

"Kami mengerti" ucap mereka berbarengan

.

.

.

Normal POV

"MWO?" ucap Ryeowook nampaknya namja itu sangat kaget dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Kau serius?" tanyanya masih kaget dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Apa kau ragu dengan kemampuanku?" tanya Eunhyuk pada namja yang ada di depannya itu.

"Aku akan balas apa yang telah dilakukan oleh The Black Horse" lanjutnya lagi

"Tapi En He ah, bahkan hyungnim belum sadarkan diri. Jika terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tak akan ada yang terjadi, selain Siwon yang akan segera dikubukan" ucap Eunhyuk santai pada si ahli kendo.

"Aku mengerti perasaan mu En He. Tapi, jika kau ingin menghabisi mereka, kau harus mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang, jangan terbawa emosi!" ucap Ryeowook. Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Ryeowook "Percayalah padaku" ucap Eunhyuk sembari memeluk Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Yesung POV

Aish..dasar bocah sialan.. kenapa dia sangat suka membully ku?

Apa karena aku ini orang baru?

Aish..

Kau tanya dimana aku sekarang? Aku sedang berada di toilet sembari mengobati luka yang dibuat bocah tengik itu. lihat! Bocah itu melukai leherku. Tapi untunglah dia tidak berminat untuk memenggal kepalaku ini. Bocah itu hanya menggoreskan wakazakinya saja.

Satu pelajaran berharga yang kudapat di hari ini adalah jangan pernah tertipu oleh penampilan..

Bocah itu tak boleh diremehkan, tak heran dia menyandang gelar 'The Legend'.

Lihat saja tadi dia bahkan bisa mengendalikan orang-orang itu, bahkan membuat mereka merinding hanya dengan tatapan mata dan auranya saja. Sungguh menakjubkan.

Aish lebih baik aku tutup lukaku dulu dengan plester, semoga bocah itu tidak membully ku lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Hokaido, Japan

"Bagaimana pertemuannya?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang baru saja datang ke ryokan yang mereka tempati. Bukannya menjawab, Siwon malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum kemudian memagut lembut bibir namja di depannya itu.

"Aku lelah" ucap Siwon setelah keduanya mengakhiri sesi ciumannya.

"Mau berendam di onsen?" usul Kibum sembari tersenyum lembut.

Mendengar usul Kibum, Siwon menyeringai kemudian mengangkat tubuh sang kekasih, bridal style sembari mengecup bibir Kibum.

Tampak sebuah mobil mewah tengah terparkir apik didepan sebuah pension di Hokaido , Jepang. Kemudian dari mobil itu tampak dua orang yang memakai shinobi shuzuku atau pakaian khas ninja dari jepang, lengkap dengan kamen atau topeng yang menutup wajah keduanya. Kedua orang itu menyusup ke atap sebuah ryokan yang dilengkapi dengan onsen yang dijaga ketat oleh anak buah The Black Horse.

Si ninja pertama memberi isyarat pada rekannya yang jawab anggukan mantap oleh si ninja ke dua. Ninja pertama kemudian meloncat sehingga dia berada di tengah-tengah anak buah The Black Horse. Sadar dengan keberadaan orang asing, para pengawal itu langsung menyerbu si ninja pertama, dengan santainya si ninja pertama mengeluarkan beberapa shuriken dan melemparkannya pada anak buah The Black Horse itu. Berhasil! Hampir setengah dari mereka tumbang. Kemudian si ninja pertama menghajar sisanya dengan tangan kosong.

Sementara si ninja pertama membereskan anak buah The Black Horse yang berjaga di depan, si ninja kedua menyelusup ke dalam pension megah tersebut. Heran dengan keadaan yang sepi, si ninja kedua kembali menyusup menuju onsen yang berada di belakang pension megah tersebut.

_Gotcha!_ matanya menangkap dua orang yang sangat familiar dengannya. Dua orang saling memagut satu sama lain dalam onsen yang terbuka itu. Si ninja kedua mengamati kedua orang yang sedang memadu kasih itu. Kembali aura amarah dan dendam menguar begitu saja dari tubuhnya. Kemudian dia mengambil beberapa shuriken dari kantung celananya dan melemparkannya pada kedua orang itu.

Meleset! Sayang sekali shurikennya tidak mengenai sasaran karena sebelum shuriken itu mengenai kedua orang itu, Siwon menyadari shuriken itu dan menghindar.

"Shit!" umpat Siwon ketika menyadari Kibum tengah meringis sembari memegang lengan atasnya yang berdarah karena shuriken tadi.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Siwon khawatir karena sang kekasih memang tidak terlalu handal dalam urusan bela diri.

Kibum mengangguk. "Kau cepat pergi dari sini. Hubungi Yunho suruh dia menjemputmu" jelas Siwon.

_Zreeet.. _kembali si ninja ke dua melemparkan beberapa shuriken membuat Siwon mendorong Kibum untuk menjauh dan menghindar.

Hening kembali..

Siwon bersiaga sembari mengambil sebuah tongkat yang kebetulan ada disana, sementara Kibum bersembunyi di balik pohon sembari membalut lukanya dengan merobek sedikit Handuk yang melilit badannya.

_Zreeet.. Zreeet.. _Kembali si ninja kedua melemparkan beberapa shuriken yang berhasil dihindari oleh Siwon.

Zrebb.. Zrebb.. Zrebb.. kali ini si ninja melemparkan kunai ke arah Siwon yang membuat namja itu harus menghindar.

Hening kembali, entah kenapa keheningan kali ini membuat perasaan Siwon tak enak.

Celaka! Dia lupa Kibum! Siwon berlari ke tempat tadi Kibum bersembunyi, sayang dia terlambat Kibum sudah tak sadarkan diri dan si ninja tengah menjadikan Kibum sebagai sandra dan mengarahkan wakizashi nya ke arah leher Kibum.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Siwon pada si ninja ke dua.

"Kematian mu" ucap si ninja enteng, Siwon membelalakkan matanya ketika pedang pendek itu menyentuh leher Kibum.

"Kau salah sasaran!" ucap Siwon kemudian menerjang si ninja.

Kedua orang itu bertarung tanpa menggunakan senjata, keduanya saling tendang saling pukul dan saling menerjang satu sama lain.

Kibum sadar dari pingsannya, tampak olehnya Siwon dan si ninja yang masih berkelahi. Dengan hati-hati dia berlari ke kamarnya dan mencari pistol yang sengaja disimpan Siwon. Kibum memang tak ahli dalam hal beladiri, tapi dia handal dalam menggunakan senjata api. Setelah mendapatkan senjata dia kembali ke arah onsen dan membidikkan senjatanya ke arah si ninja.

_Dorr..dorr.._ dua buah peluru ditembakkan, salah satunya mengenai dada di ninja, beruntung dia menggunakan jaket anti peluru sehingga peluru panas itu tidak menembus tubuhnya.

_Zreeet.. Zreeet.._Kibum menghindar dari shuriken yang diarahkan padanya. Sial, ternyata ada dua ninja di sana. Kibum waspada, setidaknya satu diantara kedua nya masih bertarung dengan Siwon di luar.

Tap..tap..tap..Kibum mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat ke arah nya saat berbalik dia melihat si ninja yang hendak menerjangnya. Dia pun membidikkan pistolnya ke arah si ninja.

_Dorr..dorr.._ kembali kibum menarik pelatuk dari pistolnya tepat ke arah si ninja yang hendak menerjangnya, sial lagi-lagi pelurunya salah sasaran karena ternyata yang ditembaknya bukan si ninja melainkan kamuflase dari ninja itu.

"KIBUM AWAAS!" teriak Siwon yang ternyata sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di selasar pension.

Zreet..zreet..dan terdengarlah tebasan katana yang tepat mengenai tubuhnya.

.

.

.

-The Dragon -

_Brakk.._ terdengar sebuah pintu yang dibuka paksa menampilkan seorang namja China yang tengah manahan amarahnya. Dibelakangnya tampak Donghae dan Yesung mengikuti si namja chinesse itu.

_Brakk.._ kemudian namja chinnese itu menggebrak meja yang sedang di tempati oleh seorang namja berambut coklat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk singkat pada yang menggebrak mejanya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!" bentak Hangeng pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya tertawa pelan. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Eunhyuk acuh tak acuh.

"Apa yang menyerang Siwon di Hokaido itu kau?" tanya Hangeng. Eunhyuk menyeringai.

"Memang kami yang menyerangnya, hyung" Ucap Ryeowook santai membuat mata ketiga orang yang baru datang itu terbelalak kaget.

"Astaga! Kalian tau bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya sekarang?" tanya Donghae

Yang dijawab dengan gedikan bahu dari Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook

"Dia sedang sekarat" ucap Donghae panik sementara Eunhyuk malah kembali menyeringai

"Baguslah, impas!" ucap Eunhyuk santai.

Mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, Hangeng mencengkram kerah baju yang Eunhyuk gunakan.

"Ini sama sekali tidak bagus!" ucap Hangeng dengan penuh penekanan pada tiap perkataannya..

.

.

.

TBC?

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaallo~

Aku datang dengan apdetan baruu~ XDD

Sebelumnya terimakasih buat semua yang udah ripiu di chap kemaren XD

Ah iyah aku mau ngejelasin dulu..

Di sini kan ceritanya ada mafia-mafia gitu~..

Jadi tiap anggotanya punya dua nama XD

Kayak Eunhyukkie oppa nama lainnya En He, Donghae jadi Donghai, Ryeowook jadi Ryouku, jadi jangan pada pusing yah XDD

Ah iyah disini niatnya ada sedikit actionnya, tapi kayaknya gagal u,u *nangis dipojokkan.

Emm bales ripiu dulu, ne?

**Mrs. Simple**: iyaa aku sukaaaa~ lagu gangsta boy~.. *toss* kekekeke..ide cerita ini justru dari situ XD. mian gak bisa apdet kilaat u,u *pundung*

**Arit291**: kekekeke.. sebenernya kau juga bingung ching gimana mendeskripsikan si wookie, malah jadi mirip ama hyuk yah? u,u

**Cho Kyura**: O.o Donghae?uke? kayaknya enggak deh~..gak bisa bikin hae jadi uke aku ching XDD. Ini udah lanjut, mian lama XD

**ChoYeonRin: **gyaah maap gak bisa apdet cepet kemaren-kemaren lagi sibuk, ini mumpung lagi libur bisa apdet *malah curhat*

**Ciezie: **Eonnie, ini udah apdet. Mian lama u,u eung itu si bocahnya hyuk laah masa aku *plakk* soal couple bisa baca di bawah eon..ehehehehe *nyengir garing  
**Nana: ** ehehehe..makasih makasih XD. soal couple bisa baca dibawah XD

**Pepiqyu: **ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD

**Leehyunseok99: **kekekeke..koq bisa nyangka anaknya kangin itu Kyu? Eheheh ini udah lanjut, maap lama XD

**Viany Hyukkiya: **eonnie~ ini udah lanjut moga suka, gomawo buat dukungannya eon :3

**Yumiewooki: **ahahaha wookie emang ada ching, bedua ama hyukkie berasa jadi anak kembar -_-a kekekeke ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD

**Me Naruto: **eung iya bener Hyukkie si legend itu XD ini udah lanjut, maap gak ASAP u,u

**Lee Eunjae: **Eonnie *hug* maap gak kilat apdetnya eon, kan tau alesannya XD WGM udah apdet, tinggal IGY eon, moga bisa cepet apdet XD, masalah pairing baca di bawah yah eon XDD

**Nurul. P. Putri: **emm.. masalah pairing tar baca di bawah ne, saengi. Kunai ama shuriken itu senjata khas ninja saengi. Kalo shuriken senjata yang bentuknya kayak bintang. Kalo kunai itu . ini udah lanjut, mian lama u,u

**Augesteca; **emm..kalo masalah pairing tar baca di bawah, ne XD. gomawo udah baca n review XD

**Dini teukie: **ahahaa ini malah hyukkie nyah jadi ninja nih ching XDD. iyah ini gara-gara pengen bikin karakter hyukkie yang beda dari biasanya XDD. umm masa gak liat hyukkie di chap kemaren? Emang gak pake nama Eunhyuk siih, tapi pake nama En He XDD

**Lonely Kim: **ahaha masa iyah pertama kali dalam sejarah sih ? kekeke masalah main pair baca dibawah ajh, ne? Ehehehe :D gomawo buat pujiannya *pegang idung biar gak terbang XDD

**Lyndaariez: **cieee yang punya akun *toel-toel chingu XD* eung! Anaknya kangin itu hyukkie, kekekeke. Masalah main pair baca dibawah ajah, ne? XD ini udah lanjut, moga suka :3

**Evil Roomate: **siapa apanyakah chingu? The legend nya maksudnya? kekeke itu hyukkie XD. ini udah lanjut, mian lama u,u

.

.

Yosh, ternyata banyak yang nanya masalah pairing~..

Maapkan akuu karena aku juga belom nentuin siapa main pair disini *dikeroyok readers*

Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Terus gimana?

Gimana kalo aku adain polling? XDD

Readerdeul silahkan pilih sapa main pair nya? Yang pasti wajib ada Hyukkie nyah~

Aku kasih option yah~..

Eunhyuk X Donghae ?

Eunhyuk X Kyuhyun ?

Eunhyuk X Yesung ?

Eunhyuk X Ryeowook ?

Eunhyuk X Sungmin ?

Eunhyuk X Siwon ?

Eunhyuk X (dll, sebutin sapa)

**.**

**.**

oke, segitu dulu buat chap ini, maap buat semua typos dan kekurangan yang ada~..

dan pastinyaaaaaaaaaah~..

jangan lupa review *wink*~


End file.
